


Child Love

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Ships It, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Novak has a serious crush on his neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child Love

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff for my beloved SPN pairing~

"No!"

"But muuummm.....! I wanna marry her!!"

Eve leans onto the counter as she breathes out a heavy sigh. Life was easier when Michael was his usual quiet self, reading books or taking naps before his brain got fried. Life was also simpler when there wasn't a red-haired five-year-old living next door for Michael to fall in love with.

He's only six, and maybe he's a lot smarter than most children, but falling in love should still be beyond his ability to comprehend, though this doesn't stop him from crying at the top of his lungs, demanding the life and future of a girl he barely knows.

They only just moved here two weeks ago, and now he wants to marry someone?

Where's Chuck when you need to stab him?

Chuck is currently occupying his beloved desk, the most expensive and heaviest object they had to carry from their house back in Kansas. He loves it more than food and water, and Eve herself. He spends day and night writing stories on it. If it goes beyond that however, Eve has divorce papers stashed in her bedroom drawer.

Michael's eyes are becoming watery, the blunt rejection she gave him acting like a stab to the heart. He's too young for this, there's no way she can comply.

"PLEASE...!! I really wuv her!"

Chuck peers through the kitchen door, curious rather than horror-struck like his wife.

Eve ponders hard and fast on what to do. Chuck will probably say something stupid or deflect responsibility entirely, so it's up to her to act maturely and not go losing her temper, which she does often.

Michael begins sobbing, heart-broken at the prospect of not marrying the love of his life.

It's a painful sight.

"Only," Eve breathes, still not liking how his sorrow kills her inside. "if her parents agree."

The front door slams shut before she can turn back to face the kid. Chuck snaps his head back and forth between the door and where their son was. He has the decency to look bewildered about this. Eve glares at him.

* * *

"Can I marry her?"

The Miltons, just a few feet to the side of the newly arrived Novaks, jump with wide eyes at the question. Anna squeaks in surprise, not expecting her latest neighbor to desire this. He's got a finger pointed at her and a hopeful look directed at her parents, and she can see them almost melting at the sincerity in those silver eyes.

"B-but...dear, you're still too young." Amy tries to reason.

Michael drops his arm.

"Is that a 'no'?"

His eyes water up again, and Amy and Richard deflate, hearts too weak to resist. Anna blushes, knowing that marriage means spending the rest of your life with someone. She doesn't understand however, why Michael would want a person he's done nothing more than to greet - and maybe drown in a thousand compliments, mostly about her hair - to become his wife.

It's seems like a lot to ask. Thinking him to be serious makes her face turn pink.

Eve watches them from the living room window with Chuck next to her. She pales when she sees the couple nod, and face palms when Michael starts jumping rather hysterically in triumph. Chuck nearly claps his hands in support but stops dead when Eve's eyes promise death to him.

Michael grabs the little girl and spins her round, dances with her upon her front lawn with a big goofy grin on his face.

Eve snaps when Michael starts decorating Anna's cheeks with kisses. Amy looks ready to faint, and Richard is torn between having an 'adult conversation' with the boy and outright cheering.

Eve separates the future couple and drags Michael back to their house, half-expecting him to wail, but Michael merely grins at Anna as they grow further apart. Eve slams the front door behind her, intent on giving her son a long, ear-scarring lecture, but Michael's face is glued to the window and eyes focused on Anna.

The little girl is now curled up in her mother's arms, unsure of how to react.

The whole scene is mind-numbing for Eve. Moving house was supposed to mean a fresh start, not a trip down crazylane. She hates to admit, but there may be no way to take back anything she said. The look of pure fixation on Michael's face is a clear sign of this.

Chuck, meanwhile, sneaks back into his study, grabs an empty piece of paper and pen from the top of his desk, and writes.

_Love can happen at any age_

_And it is persistent_

_It will stop at nothing_

_To claim its chosen_

Chuck looks fondly at the words, proud to know his son has found The One.

 


End file.
